


A New Home, A New Family

by Acecreatesthings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acecreatesthings/pseuds/Acecreatesthings
Summary: Angus Mcdonald is the top of his class, the pride and joy of the IPRE crew who have all agreed on how much they adore him.So why is a nine-some year old boy living alone in a shabby apartment?





	A New Home, A New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I get alot of feelings about Angus and the crew. Here join me.

Angus Mcdonald was one of the brightest kids of his age. Top of his class and absolute pride and joy of the school. He walked into his one bedroom apartment and set his bag down. Picking up a pen and paper he wrote another letter to Taako and the others. 

* * *

 

“Hey babe, Angus sent another letter” Kravitz walked in with the mail handing the letter to the elven wizard working on the stove. 

“Aw sweet” Taako instinctually cast Mage hand moving to take the letter from Kravitz. It took him a few seconds before he quickly stopped the spell. There was a moment where Taako recovered and then he handed the spoon to Kravitz. “Take over for me babe” He snatched the letter from Kravitz’s hand and quickly opened it. 

* * *

 

Lucretia smiled as she opened the letter, it didn’t take long for her to get started on a response. Her and Angus had started being penpals after a while. It was nice to have someone that preferred the written word. 

* * *

 

Davenport still isn’t sure how Angus gets letters to him. But he’s grateful nonetheless. It’s nice to hear how everyone’s doing. 

* * *

 

Merle eyed the letter, he knows who it’s from. He’s got at least three of them on the table. Having just gotten home from a recent adventure he hadn’t read them yet. But he smirked, it was nice that the kid thought of him. 

* * *

 

“Do you think he knows that he can just… like, call?” Lup asks laughing after Barry read the letter. “I mean. He’s got a stone of far speech right?” Barry smiled at his wife. 

“Maybe he likes writing stuff down? You don’t complain when Davenport or Lucretia write us.” Lup shrugged, 

“I know but seriously, what do you think his parents think about us? A nine-ten-year-old kid writing letters to seven 100-year-old adults?” 

* * *

 

Magnus pulled open the letter and smiled softly at the letter from Angus. He pulled out his stone of far speech and dialed Angus’s line. 

“Hey buddy, got your letter!” 

“Magnus!” Magnus could hear his smile through the stone and laugh. 

“Look I’m glad you’re having a good time. And I love getting these letters. But I’m a little worried about what your parents are gonna think about us.” There was a brief moment of silence and the sound of dishes falling. “Ango?” 

“Sorry, sir! I just tripped and dropped my plate. Don’t worry! My parents like you very much! Just like everyone does!” Magnus smiled. 

“If you say so Kiddo.” He stopped. “So when are you coming to visit us? You gonna take a break from school for candlenights?” 

“Oh yes, sir!” Angus nodded eagerly forgetting for a moment that Magnus couldn’t see him. “I’m very excited to see everyone again!” There was loud barking from Magnus’s backyard and he sighed. 

“I’ll call you later kiddo.” he stopped, “I’m proud of you.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Angus smiled gently before the sound that said that Magnus had hung up on him. He looked down at the broken bowl of soup on the floor. He bit his lip hoping to god he hadn’t just lied through his teeth to Magnus. He stared at the phone, wondering if he could call Magnus back. Explain everything, his parents, his living alone, how desperately he wanted to live with him. Instead, Angus went and grabbed the broom. It’s not that he had to live alone. Magnus has said on multiple occasions that Angus is always welcome at his house. The only issue is how far away Ravensroost is from his school. Merle has made it clear he doesn’t like him, and even if he did Merle likes to go out adventuring with his kids so he’s rarely home. And Taako-... Angus stopped sweeping at that thought. He couldn’t handle it if Taako found out. Besides, it’s not like he can’t live alone. He got a decent apartment a nice distance from the school. The landowner owed him a debt for keeping him out of jail. During his service with the Bureau of balance, he found it difficult to find time alone. Now that he was going to school, it was hard to find time outside of class where he wasn’t alone. He sighed and threw the broken glass into the garbage. 

“I’m learning” Angus muttered quietly, “So it’s worth it. Right?” he wasn’t sure who he was supposed to be talking to. 

* * *

 

“Hey, Taako?” Lucas called through taako’s stone of farspeech. “Taakooooo. TAAKO” 

“Huh? Yeah, I’m here wassup?” Taako snatched the stone. Kravitz was out on a job, and taako had his schedule cleared out for a while. 

“Have you heard from Angus?” 

“Uh. No? Isn’t he going to your lame-ass school?” 

“Shit” Lucas muttered and Taako felt a flutter of concern “As much as I’d love to get into a debate with you. I need you to go check on him okay?” 

“Uh. Okay, why?” 

“He hasn’t shown up to school” 

“So the kid’s got a rebellious streak.” Taako shrugged, “Call his parents?” 

“He hasn’t shown up to school for three days Taako.” Lucas sounded nervous. “Angus is always on time to classes, he shows up early and leaves late. Without fail. He’s never missed a class. Let alone miss three days.” 

“Okay okay” Taako tried to keep the worry out of his voice. He kept his tone nonchalant. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist I’m going.” he pulled out Angus's most recent letter and kicks open his door. “Time to introduce me to the parents Ango” He hung up on Lucas and cast teleport. 

 

Normally he’d use my hot mess of a boyfriend. But bonedaddys on a mission with Lup and Barold. Taako thought to himself as he walked down the streets. Keeping his eyes on the addresses. Besides it’d probably be a bad idea to show up with the literal grim reaper for introductions. Taako scanned the road before landing on the apartment building that matched angus’s return address. Wait this couldn’t be right, this was a one bedroom apartment. Even if Angus was an only child this was ridiculously small. He stared for a while before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. There was a long, long, LONG period of time. Taako looked nervously around. He peered in the window. Someone was on the couch wrapped in a blanket. He knocked again and that person snapped up and fumbled off of the couch towards the door. There was a few noises of things falling over before the door creaked open. Taako flashed one of his smiles at the person who opened the door. 

“Missus Mcdo-” He stopped looking down at A young boy wrapped up in a blanket looking sicker than a dog. “Ango?” Angus was shivering and clung to the door his knees wobbling. He squinted at Taako confused, his glasses sat lopsided on his face and he didn’t seem to be focusing on anything very well. 

“S-Sir?” He shivered his hands shaking as he tried to hold onto the door for balance as he opened it further. “What are you-” He tripped over his blanket and his grip on the door loosened as he fell forward right into Taako’s concerned arms. 

“Jeezus shit kid. What the hell happened to you?” 

“I-I got a cold” Angus shivered leaning into taako’s body desperately. 

“Wha- Well yeah no shit kiddo.” He picked up Angus and walked him inside. He dropped him on the bed and angus burst out in coughs. Taako’s ears flicked down to his shoulders in guilt. Normal Ango can handle that. Sick ango can most certainly NOT. “Sorry” He muttered taking Angus’s glasses off of him. Angus didn’t respond, he was already out cold. Taako could hear his wheezing shaky breaths and it made his stomach flip. Where were his parents? Did they run to get medicine? He moved into the kitchen area and dug through the cabinets. There was a few ingredients but it looked like angus had been shopping for himself. That didn’t seem right. Taako cast transmutation on a few items and started pulling together a basic soup. Something that- the sound of sprinting feet and vomiting came from the bathroom and taako flicked his ears down in pity. Something that the boy could stomach. Hoping to god the Mcdonald's would come soon, Taako walked to help Angus to the bathroom where the boy was sniffling in front of the toilet. He wiped his mouth, his eyes full of tears as he shivered and emptied his stomach. Taako rubbed his back nervously. Unsure what to do with this child. After Angus stopped dry heaving and just leaned back into Taako crying gently Taako cast levitate on him and gently took him back to the bed. After angus fell asleep he pulled out his stone of far speech out and called merle while he finished the soup. He didn’t know anything about healing, but Angus needed help. Fast. 

 

During the first hour Taako thought the Mcdonald's probably got caught up in traffic. After the fifth hour Taako was pretty sure no one was coming. During the sixth hour Angus had a nightmare. Taako didn’t notice until the kid sat up screaming. 

“DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE” Taako jumped dropping the book he was reading and Angus covered his face sobbing. Taako frowned and inched towards the boy concerned. He gently pulled Angus into a hug and the boy clung to him sobbing. 

“Hey don’t get snot all over my shirt boyo” Taako said, but his tone of voice revealed how little he cared. Angus sobs clinging to him, “hey, Ango.” Angus sniffles in response “Where’s your parents?” Angus tensed and he started crying again

“Gone.” He whispered quietly and Taako tensed. 

“Where? How long?” 

“I-I didn’t want to bother you” He cried holding Taako, like he was scared he was going to disappear. Taako felt his heart shatter, this kid... He gently lay angus down and moved back to his spot on the chair until the kid fell back asleep. Taako counted to ten after Angus fell asleep before jumping to his feet and digging through Angus’s stuff. 

“Where are his parents? Who the fuck abandoned my boy.” Taako muttered pulling out a few pictures. There was a familiar tearing noise and Taako jumped up pulling his wand. 

“Babe I love you but I swear to god if you wake him up, or touch him I will murder you” Taako hissed and Kravitz looks down at angus. He puts a finger to his lips as he puts his skin on and Taako shoves him out of the bedroom. “What are you doing here?” Taako asked. 

“Well I did go home first, but after discovering the house was empty and you weren’t answering your stone of far speech.” Taako frowned, he had turned it off to avoid waking up Angus. “I did a bit of digging around.” 

“Sorry” Taako muttered and Kravitz chuckled kissing his fiance on the forehead.

“Is he okay?” Kravitz asked looking towards Angus’s bedroom. “Where are his parents?” 

“I-I don’t know,” Taako answered for both of them. “Merle said he’s probably got a fever, and agreed to meet me back at our place. But I’m letting the poor kid get some sleep first.” Taako glanced back at Angus. 

“And his parents?” Kravitz added looking around the apartment curiously

“Gone” Taako frowned, “That’s all he told me.” Angus started coughing from the other room and Taako’s ears flicked back nervously. “Look I know it’s super illegal and all that shit. And you know Normally I couldn’t care less about how illegal it is. but can you please pull a few strings and get us back to our place? Please?” Taako begged Kravitz who nodded and walked into Angus's room where the boy was dry heaving into the garbage can that Taako had left there. 

“Hey, Ango” Taako walked up to the boy. “C’mere. We’re gonna go back to my place okay?” Angus only whimpered in response as he wiped his cheek. Kravitz took both of them and created a portal home. 

* * *

 

“He’s going to be fine” Merle reassured Taako. “I got rid of the Fever, He just needs plenty of rest and he’ll be back to normal” Taako breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“Thanks, Merle” He huffed, “Wouldn’t know what’d I do without someone to pick on” 

“Sure Taako” Merle chuckled and walked out of the house. “See ya later buddy” 

“He’s going to be fine Taako” Kravitz puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“Pfft. I knew that.” Taako shrugged waving his hand dismissively. “I mean he’s got ch’boy taking care of him right?” 

“Correct” Kravitz kissed Taako smiling softly. “I’m heading to work, See you tonight dear.” 

“Bye bonedaddy” Taako laughed smacking his husbands butt. 

“Angus will wake up soon” Kravitz smiled at his fiance before opening a portal and disappearing. 

Angus didn’t wake up soon. He didn’t wake up an hour later, he didn’t wake up for supper, He didn’t even wake up when Kravitz came home. Which means Taako didn’t move. He sat on the chair next to Angus’s bed meditating waiting for his boy to wake up. 

 

“NO” Angus screeched sitting up suddenly. Taako yelped and jerked out of his meditation. Angus looked around feeling for his glasses. Taako picked them up off of his nightstand and handed them to the boy. The moonlight shone through the window and Angus seemed very disoriented by the room. “S-Sir?” He looked at Taako confused. “Where- Why- what-” He stammered trying to find the words for his question. 

“My house, you were sick, Merle healed you.” Taako answered for him. “You were. Really. Really sick. You threw up on my shoes at one point.” Angus looked embarrassed. “I liked those shoes.” Angus looked down ashamed. 

“Sorry sir” Taako smirked. 

“It’s chill boyo, I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to me” He eyed Angus making sure to keep his obvious relief hidden behind snarky remarks. 

“Yes sir!” Angus smiled brightly at him. Taako took a deep breath, joking aside, he couldn’t just leave a nine-year old living alone. 

“Angus” Taako eyed him and Angus frowned suddenly worried. “Where are your parents?” Angus visibly paled and swayed a bit. “Woah, don’t go falling over on me now!” Taako steadied him. “Ango I was at your apartment for eight hours, there was no adults to be seen. And as much as you act like it you aint an adult boyo” 

“I- Uh” Angus fiddled with his shirt. 

“No stammering.” Taako rolled his eyes smiling down at the boy. “You made it sound like your parents were staying with you? What happened? Did they just up an leave?” Taako grit his teeth at the thought. “We can go track ‘em down. See how they like Taako and death coming after their asses.” 

“No!” Angus turned to taako desperation in his eyes. “No taako they didn’t leave me. Well I mean they kinda did but it wasn’t their fault!” 

“Not their fault?” Taako stood up incredulous. “Boyo-” 

“Taako” Kravitz stood in the doorway looking worried. 

“Not now Krav.” Taako ignored him. “Ango, I don’t know if you’ve learned this yet. But when an adult leaves a nine year old alone” 

“Taako” Kravitz tried again. 

“Not. NOW Krav.” Taako frowned turning back to Angus “It’s almost always done on purpose!” He inhaled growling, he didn’t want to crush Angus, but he also didn’t want to let his boy get hurt again. “You can’t just-“ 

“They’re dead sir!” Angus interrupted closing his tearful eyes. “They died a long time ago.” Kravitz shifted awkwardly, he  _ had _ tried to warn Taako. Taako flicked his ears down and slowly calmed down. 

“How- How long have you-“ Taako didn’t want to know the answer but at the same time, “How long have you been living alone Ango?” Angus took a soft shaky breath and looked down. 

“A few years. Long before I joined the Bureau of balance. That was probably the first time I had an actual home in a long time.” Angus fiddled with his fingers. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Taako demanded, “Jeez Ango Magnus fucking loves you, Lucretia never would have let you leave if she knew, Hell  _ I _ never would have let you leave if I had known!” His ears flicked up with annoyance

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Angus said quietly and Taako backs down again his ears flicked back to his shoulders. 

“Angus.” Kravitz places a hand on Taako’s shoulder and walks forward. “Why would you ever think you’d be bothering us? 

“I ‘unno” Angus muttered quietly. 

“Well fuck that.” Taako snapped and both Kravitz and Angus glanced up at Taako. “No. Fuck this.” And Taako cast teleport. Angus whimpered and sniffled a bit. 

“I’m sorry.” Angus muttered, “I didn’t mean to upset him sir.” 

“He’s just frustrated,” Kravitz pat Angus’s leg. “I’ll talk to him.” He stood up only to have Taako reappear with an armful of things. 

“Ango.” Taako took a deep breath dropping everything on the floor. Angus recognized the small chest he kept his school things in, as well as a couple outfits from his closet. “Fuck you. Fuck this. Fuck everything. You’re my kid now.” Taako flicked his ears back as he leaned forward and pointed at Angus’s chest. “You. Are staying with me. No questions asks. Fuck this. You’re staying with ch’boy now. I’m not letting my magic boy live alone in that- that shoebox- That-that God damned HOVEL you call an apartment.” Angus started laughing through his tears. 

“That’s rude sir.” 

“I don’t give a shit!” Taako snapped but his tone of voice was lighthearted and Angus smiled. 

 

He found his family. 


End file.
